


Go out with me

by kibougamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Izuru is his own person, Kamunami - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibougamer/pseuds/kibougamer
Summary: A prompt requested by someone in which Izuru asks Chiaki out, remaining stoic as usual, but he freaks out in his mind.





	

"Go out with me."

The question was so sudden and so random that it had caught Chiaki off guard. At first, she thought Izuru was joking, but nothing about his facial expression gave off that he was. In fact, his face was in its usual stoic look.

 _"I said it."_ Izuru thought. _"What possessed me to say something like that?"_ Izuru didn't even know it himself. It just came out. Over the past few days, he had been spending lots of time with Chiaki. At first, he just went along with the flow because he had nothing better to do, but over time, he started to look forward to their meetings. His original impression of Chiaki was that she was a boring person much like everyone else at Hope's Peak and in the world in general, but she wasn't like everyone else. There were days where Chiaki would render Izuru speechless. He was drawn to her.

"Umm…" Chiaki hid under her hoodie, a thing she did when she wasn't sure what to say. "I'm not sure what to say… I've only experienced something like this in video games."

 _"Her answer is going to be no. That is the most logical outcome."_ Izuru thought. _"I should have never said anything. Would she even  enjoy being around someone like me? Nothing really interests me except for her. Would that be enough?"_

Izuru stood up from the bench they were sitting on. "I apologize if I said something that made you uncomfortable. I understand if the thought of going out with me troubles you."

Without making eye contact, he began to walk off, not waiting for Chiaki to reply. He was sure that she wasn't interested in going out with him. That to Izuru was the only possible answer.

However, as he was about to take the next step forward, he felt a slight pull at his blazer's sleeve, causing him to come to a halt. Izuru looked over his shoulder at Chiaki, whose expression was serious.

"I haven't given you an answer yet."

Izuru turned towards her, facing her completely. "There is no need for you to do so. I already know what your answer is."

Chiaki placed a hand on her hip as she raised her finger as if to lecture him. "In dating sims, you can't back out without giving an answer. Automatic conclusions are not part of the game."

"This isn't a game," Izuru replied, stoically.

Chiaki puffed up her cheeks in anger. "You still have to let me make a choice. It's only fair."

"Then what is your answer?" Izuru asked.

The fountain, which had stopped began to flow again. Chiaki and Izuru stood a few inches apart from each other, their eyes staring into one another. There was a short silence before Chiaki spoke.

"I don't mind going out…I think. I'm just worried that I won't make the right choices and end up getting a bad ending." Chiaki crossed her arms as she looked towards the ground with a worried look. "I'm new to this sort of thing, so…"

"I am also inexperienced," Izuru responded.

Chiaki looked at him with surprised eyes. "You are? I thought you had max affections with everyone."

"I don't want to date everyone. Just you." He shifted his attention elsewhere. "You are the only person in this world who truly interests me."

Chiaki wasn't sure how to respond to what he just said, but she couldn't help but smile. "I see…"

Izuru gently took Chiaki's hand in his own. He continued to speak in a stoic tone, his expression unchanging. "We don't have to rush anything. We can continue as we are now. However, if you are ever troubled or concerned about something, I want you to come to me. If it is something you cannot talk about with me, I will understand, but I don't want you to avoid me."

"Kamukura-kun…" Chiaki felt as if she was experiencing a scene in a dating sim, but it was a completely different world when it was occurring in real life. She placed her other hand over her heart as she smiled warmly. "Then I will be in your care… Let's do our best together."

Izuru nodded, his expression still neutral, but a hint of warmth could be seen in his eyes as he looked at Chiaki. He wondered what kind of experiences they would have together as a couple.


End file.
